Cellulose sponges can be used for cleaning a variety of surfaces. They are generally packaged for sale to consumers in a slightly moist condition to keep them soft, and include an antimicrobial agent to prevent microorganism growth during storage shelf-life. However, cellulose sponges are notoriously prone to bacterial and mold growth during use because of a chronically moist environment. Often, the antimicrobial agent present during storage is rinsed out or becomes inactive or insufficient during the life of the cellulose sponge. Therefore, the microorganisms growing in the sponge can present a health concern in the home since cellulose sponges are commonly used in kitchens and bathrooms. There is a tremendous need for a cellulose sponge that has greater resistance to microorganism growth during use.